theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Utonium's Death Bed (Feat. Dexter)
Gallery Hospital entrance 2.png Heart Monitor.png Lab Jacket dropping down.png Transcript * Narrator: What a gloomy day for- (Dexter arrives right at the entrance of the hospital on his motorized scooter.) Huh? Dexter? (Dexter is now inside the hospital.) what are you doing here, little dude? * (Transitions to a patient room with Dexter opening the door to see Professor Utonium, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Dexter closes the door silently while some Powerpuff Girls video games, DVDs, toy collectables and comic magazines are on the table side.) * Narrator: Oh, the professor, and the whole gang. Just what is going on here? * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Dexter walks right over to the comatose Professor John Utonium.) * Narrator: Professor, what happened to you? * (The Powerpuff Girls hold Professor John Utonium's right hand with depressed looks on their faces, they tear up slightly just as Courage gives them nice clean tissues.) * (Then, Professor John Utonium slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * Blossom (off screen): "Professor?" * (Then a tweet message is heard, Ms. Judy Keane goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Cartoon Network announces a new Powerpuff Girls video game which causes Professor John Utonium to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Blossom (off-screen): "Professor!" * Bubbles: "No... no..." * Buttercup: "PROFESSOR!" * (Dexter opens his medical bag and two electrobite aliens emerge right out of it and the Powerpuff Girls catch them and try to shock Professor John Utonium back to life with them three times.) * (Dexter realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Professor Utonium with his magic calculator, but right before he does anything to do so, Eduardo grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Professor John Utonium.) * (Plucky is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Plucky: "Huh, what?" * (Plucky takes out his smart phone.) * Plucky: "Oh." * (Plucky shows Dexter, Miss Keane, Miss Bellum, Mayor, Eduardo, Courage, Daffy and Taz the tweet message.) * Plucky: "Look." * (The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily near Professor John Utonium's hospital bed.) * Plucky: "Look at this." * (The Powerpuff Girls stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) * (The Powerpuff Girls are still sobbing a bit.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: In Amazement * (Professor John Utonium's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Professor John Utonium: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Professor John Utonium gets right outta his hospital bed and chuckles a bit in delight.) * (Professor John Utonium sits right back on his hospital bed.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: "Professor!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Dexter snuggles up with Bliss and she does the exact same thing.) * (Plucky is smiling and chuckling at the exact same time.) * (Daffy and Taz are tearing up slightly.) * (Ms. Judy Keane and Ms. Sara Bellum are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are still laughing a bit and they all stare at the Mayor who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Carrot Cupcakes'' Order'' on it.) * Bugs: "Oh, it's just my carrot cupcakes delivery." * (Bugs exits Professor John Utonium's hospital room.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are still laughing a bit and Ms. Judy Keane wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Dexter takes a record player and an instrumental version of The Powerpuff Girls end credits theme song begins playing on it and Professor John Utonium's amazed to hear it.) * (Eduardo's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Mandy's just standing there in silence.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Professor John Utonium are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Eduardo takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network.com announces a new Powerpuff Girls online game.) * (Professor John Utonium begins shriviling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Professor John Utonium's teammates are looking right at him just as Professor John Utonium lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of Him Diddle Riddle, "Pet Feud'', Octi Evil, City of Frownsville, City of Clipsville, City of Nutsville and Slumbering with the Enemy.)'' * (The Powerpuff Girls are tearing up slightly.) * Professor Utonium: "Thanks........ a...... bunch...... giiiiiirrrllls." * (Professor John Utonium closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Daffy tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Taz is sobbing wildly) * (Bliss is also sobbing wildly.) * (Ms. Sara Bellum is also sobbing wildly and the Mayor and Eduardo are sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Ms. Judy Keane is also sobbing wildly.) * (Plucky is also tearing up slightly.) * (Dexter's feeling depressed.) * (Bugs returns to Professor John Utonium's hospital room with his carrot cupcakes order.) * Bugs: "Who wants a carrot cupcake?" * (The Powerpuff Girls, Ms. Judy Keane, Ms. Sara Bellum, Bliss, Eduardo, Courage, Daffy and Taz (except Dexter) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Bugs with his carrot cupcakes order.) * (Bugs opens his carrot cupcakes takeout box and finds 5 carrot cupcakes in it.) * Bugs: "I'm pretty su'e dere's no raisins and walnuts in any of dem." * (The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily on Professor John Utonium's hospital bed and Professor John Utonium's lab jacket drops right down on the hospital floor while Professor John Utonium's motionless body disappears and it fades to a black screen.) * Blossom (off screen): "Why, Professor?!?" * Buttercup (off screen): "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?" Voice Cast * Ninti Chance = Blossom and Ms. Judy Keane * Scarlet Greenfield = Bubbles * Jaime Soria = Buttercup * Krystal Hall = Bliss and Ms. Sara Bellum * Matthew Euston = Professor John Utonium, Bugs Bunny and the Narrator * Ian Pabito = The Mayor, Eduardo and Daffy Duck * Cougar MacDowall = Plucky Duck * Samuel Meza = Taz and Courage Trivia * The crying sound effects from Ms. Judy Keane, Ms. Sara Bellum, the Mayor and Bliss are used from The Powerpuff Girls' Death Bed (Feat. Astro Boy) and Powerpuff Girls' Funeral (Feat. Astro Boy). * Bubbles's crying sound effects are used from Octi Evil, All Chalked Up, Little Miss Interprets, Octi Gone and Boogie Frights. * Blossom's crying sound effects are used from Little Miss Interprets, City of Frownsville and Ploys R' Us. * Buttercup's crying sound effects are used from Ploys R' Us, City of Frownsville and Cover Up. Category:Deathbed Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Camp Lazlo Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Teen Titans Category:Tiny Toon Adventures